


The Call

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Boners, Damian is 15, French Kissing, I guess???, Insomnia, Jon Is 14, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: When Damian calls.Jon hears.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Dc keeps pulling me from ship to ship.  
> Now i ship DamiJay and DamiJon.  
> Goddammit.

It was late at night again.Darkness shroud over the manor as though it were a blanket.Lighting danced across the sky while rain poured down like a waterfall.Damian had seen it countless times before.Because he had been _up_ countless times before _for_ it.He hated it.Not being able to sleep at night.

Damian didn't think it was a problem at first.When he was younger and still living at the mountain,he always stayed up.Fighting,training.It was kept him active.But now,at night he wasn't allowed to train.So why was he still up?He didn't know.

He was _sick_ of not knowing.

It wasn't like nightmares were what kept Damian up.No.If that wasn't it,what was it?Maybe he still had some energy after patrol.Extra energy?Maybe...maybe.

But that night...he didn't go on patrol.He didn't even walk out of the _manor._

Damian walked into the library,holding a small blanket.It was fairly quiet except for a small sound of _snoring_ in the right corner.There was Titus.All curled up on the couch.Damian sighed.

He walked over to the couch and laid down.Titus must of heard him cause his ears perked up and he woke,looking at the boy next to him.Damian scratched behind Titus's ears,earning a small whine.He sighed once more,leaning back in the cushion and trying to get comfortable.Once he did,he closed his eyes.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when he gave up.He just couldn't go to sleep.Ugh,he felt like Drake now.He wondered if this _is actually_ how he felt at night,not being able to _sleep._ The feeling would drive Damian _mad._ No correction,it _was_ driving him mad.

Maybe he could get Pennyworth to make him something.Something that would help.He had seen Todd drink some tea before and he was out like a light bulb.But that was maybe because he was Todd.And Todd could sleep anywhere,anytime.

Damian wrapped the warm blanket around him,trying to curl in on himself.He then laid down on the couch and propped the pillow up by his head so he could get comfortable.Maybe this would work.

He gave up after 20 minutes.

*

Same night.But _hours_ later.Damian still wasn't asleep.Even though he _should_ be.Maybe he could sneak out and start patrol by himself.Maybe he could call Colin to come over-wait...he had friends over...maybe...maybe he could call-

"Jon."Damian barely whispered,but he knew that Jon could hear it.Cause almost three seconds later when he felt a breeze and someone wrap their arms around him.

"Damian?"Jon asked.He was obviously worried.Damian _never_ called out to him. _Never._ "What's wrong?"

"C-Can't sleep..."Damian choked out.His voice had cracked a bit,making him sound weak.

And vulnerable.

Jon didn't seem to care.The Meta wrapped his arms around Damian's figure and pulled him into his lap,faces almost touching.Damian could feel Jon's breath on his features.It was...comforting..?He didn't know what the word was.But it was nice.

"Why can't you sleep?"Jon asked,green eyes looking into Damian's matching one's."Tell me."Damian sniffed,mouth parting but nothing came out.Jon rested his face on Damian's shoulder,pulling him closer.

"Tell me."

"I...I don't know..."A sob broke the silence.

Jon nodded."Okay."He started."Why don't we go see if I can get you to bed?"Arousal was behind every word.Damian could tell.It happened every single time Jon was close to Damian.Or when he spent the night over.He would never understand _why._

Jon lifted Damian and held onto him as they floated upstairs,flying towards Damian's room.Once inside,Jon set Damian down on the bed after shutting (and _locking)_ the door.The two boy's looked at each other,breaths coming in heavy pants.

Then,Jon kissed him.

It wasn't rough.It was gentle and simple.But oh so heavenly.Jon tasted like apple. _Green_ apple.He smelled like country air and he found,as Jon leaned in,a few pieces of hay on his hair.

Then,he pulled back.

Damian's eyes fluttered open and he sighed.Looking at Jon,the country boy was smiling devilishly.Like he wanted something.Something that _Damian_ had that he _didn't._

Jon leaned in again,this time,falling on top of Damian as the boy under him fell on the comfy bed cushions.Jon was fully on him now,hands cupping Damian's face.The older male lifted his hands and grabbed onto Jon's waist.

The two groaned into each other's mouth as they kissed.Holding onto each other and just _loving._ It was all Damian wanted.All Damian _needed._

Jon parted to catch his breath.Looking at Damian he smiled."I've wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you."Damian's face exploded in heat.

"W-What..?"They met two _years_ ago.Jon had wanted him that long?

Damian soon regained his composure and replied with a sly smirk."Damn.That's why you kept getting hard whenever we had sleep overs."Oh yes,Damian noticed.

It was Jon's turn for his face to heat up."H-hey.I couldn't help it.You looked _really_ sexy in those booty shorts."Damian huffed out a laugh,but it soon turned into a yawn.

Silence.

The two stared at each other.

"Ugh.."Jon started."I'll come over more often then...?"

Oh,Damian liked the sound of _that._

 

 

 

 


End file.
